Monkey See, Monkey Boo
Monkey See, Monkey Boo is the eighth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to the zoo, but when a stone idol of a monkey comes to life and some animals go missing it's up to the gang to solve this wild mystery! Plot It was a silent night at the City Zoo. Two security guards walked up to the monkey habitat. "Don't the monkeys look so cute and silly?" Said the one guard. "Shhhh... You don't want to wake them up do you?" Said the other guard. "Rosa I'm so bored! Do you want to just go watch a movie or something?" "Kevin, we have to monitor the zoo. Besides watching these monkeys is entertaining enough." Rosa whispered. "C'mon, there's so many new movies out. Please can we can we can we!" Kevin begged like a child. "Ugh! We can tomorrow morning. Are the movies even open?" Rosa asked. "Aw that one just fell off the branch it was sleeping on, I want one!" "I'm sure after they fling poop all over you're house you'd say the opposite. "Isn't cool how the zoo shipped artifacts from Asia to use in the habitat. It's sooooo cute to see the monkeys play on and with them." Rosa said. "Do you just watch these monkeys all day?" Kevin wondered. "Do you just watch movies all day?" Rosa retorted. "I think we've established neither of us are good at our jobs." Kevin said. All of a sudden a car's engine revving was heard and it woke the monkeys. The monkeys began hopping around and screeching. "There shouldn't be any cars here at night!" Rosa said. Before she should investigate however, a stone monkey idol from inside of the habitat rose up and floated towards them. They both hugged each other nervously. "How's about we go see that movie!" Rosa said nervously. "As long as it's not Curious George!" Kevin said, as the two ran away in fright. "The curse of the the monkey God lives on!" Laughed the stone idol. --- "Yay the zoo!" Scooby cheered as the Mystery Machine drove through the city towards the zoo. "The zoo is, like, Scooby's favorite place. He loves seeing all of the animals and eating all of the delicious zoo foods!" Shaggy said. "I love the zoo too. Animals are the cutest things!" Daphne squealed. "I love learning all about the different types of animals at the zoo." Velma said. "The word zoo has lost all meaning to me now." Fred said. "Anyway we're here." The gang hopped out of the van, bought their tickets and went inside. "Hello and welcome to the City Zoo!" Greeted a large clown. "Agh!" Screamed Velma, jumping into Fred's arms. "What's with Turtleneck over here?" Asked the clown. "She's allergic to y'know uhh you..." Fred explained awkwardly. "Here I'll make you a balloon worm! Or would you like a balloon snake?" He smiled, blowing up the balloon and not twisting or changing it in any way. He handed it to Velma who screamed again. "Let's go she's embarrassing me in front of my animal friends." Scooby said. The gang walked further into the zoo to the Asian habitats. "Wow that tiger is so majestic." Daphne admired. "Prrrrrrrrrrr...Meow....grrrrrr..." Daphne started making noises. "I'm scared to ask, but what are you doing Daph?" Fred said. "Talking to this tiger." Daphne said. The tiger roared. "Haha! That's a knee-slapper Biff!" She laughed then sighed. "Animal humor, amiright?" The gang gave her strange looks. "What? I never told you about my ability to communicate with animals?" Daphne said Everyone shook their heads with the same blank expression. "Scooby should know, I've been talking to him since I was just a little Daphne. Right Scoob?" Daphne said. "True." Scooby said. "Daphne we all can talk to Scooby, he's a talking dog." Velma explained "What? Talking dog? My reason makes so much more sense. I mean seriously is no one questioning how Scooby can actually speak?" Daphne said, her mind blown. "Yeah Scoob, How do you talk?" Shaggy asked. "The world may never know." Scooby responded. The gang shrugged. "Hello kids and welcome to the City Zoo. I'm the own Jane Murray." She said happily but then she sighed. "What's wrong?" Daphne asked, concerned. "Last night a bunch of our animals went missing and all of our security guards quit! I don't know what to do." She whimpered. "Sounds like a mystery!" Fred said. "You've confided in the right people Miss. We happen to be experienced and professional mystery solvers." Fred said. "Haha a gorilla just farted!" Shaggy laughed. So did Daphne and Scooby. "Well at least some of us are professional." Velma stated. "Great! So you'll be the new security guards with no eating or sleeping breaks whatsoever?" Jane asked. "Wait...What? No Food? No Sleep?" Mumbled everyone but Fred. "We'll do it. Just one question, can I be head of security?" Fred asked excitedly. "Sure. I'll just tell Jameson our janitor about you guys." Said Jane handing Fred a badge. "Ah it feels good being in charge." Fred said dreamily. The gang glared at Fred as an eccentric looking woman in safari gear walked up to Jane. "Hello Jane. You didn't happen to reconsider my offer did you?" She asked. All of a sudden a parrot flew onto her shoulder. "Yeah, reconsider." It squawked. "No I didn't Marie. I can't give you any exotic animals as pets. Even if you offer me a million dollars, it's illegal!" Jane scolded. "Whatever those animals would love my mansion better than this prison." Marie responded. "Yeah, prison!" Squawked the parrot. "Oh shut up Polly!" Jane yelled at the parrot. "Let's go Polly. I can't stand to see these animals in captivity." Marie said disapprovingly. "Wasn't that famous animal researcher Marie Lu?" Velma asked. "Yeah she's started an initiative around the world to free zoo animals." Jane explained. "She offered this zoo millions to free all of its animals but I just can't." "Hmmm..." Velma wondered. "Did anyone else hear that parrot talk or was that just me?" Daphne asked. --- It was nighttime and the gang was patrolling the zoo. "So far we haven't found anything." Fred explained. "And, like, my stomach's growls are louder than the roars of the lions!" Shaggy complained. "Vending Machines!" Scooby observed. "Can we can we?!" Shaggy and Scooby asked Fred desperately. "I can't allow it! No breaks on the job!" Fred replied. "Noooooooooooo!!!!" Scooby and Shaggy cried out, waking all of the animals and causing them to holler out to. "Shhhhhh!" Velma shushed. "Ow my head hurts from hearing all of this animals complain about being woken up." Daphne whimpered. "Fred, who says you're the boss of us?" Shaggy asked smartly. "Ummm the badge Norville. The badge." Fred retorted. "Alright gang we haven't seen anything suspicious yet so we should probably split up. I'll go with Shag and Scoob to make sure no breaks are taken." Shaggy and Scooby whimpered. "And I'll go with Ms. Animal Whisperer here to make sure she doesn't wander into any animal habitats in order to hear what they're 'saying' better." Velma said using air quotes. --- Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby walked into the African Animals section. They walked past gorillas, zebras, giraffes, and more. "Like, are you sure we-" Shaggy started. "Yes." Fred responded. "Please!" Scooby pleaded. "No." Fred responded again. Shaggy nodded at Scooby and Scooby walked in front Fred and made giant puppy dog eyes. "You would make a precious dog really happy!" Scooby said in a high-pitched voice. Fred started to sweat and he was about to crack when something walked up behind Shaggy and Scooby. "Phew." He said, relieved. "Be gone trespassers!" Said an old man behind Shaggy and Scooby. "Agghh!" Scooby and Shaggy screamed, hiding behind Fred. "You must be Jameson the janitor. I'm the new head of Security Frederick Jones." Fred introduced. "This zoo is cursed by the spirit of the monkey God! Your are in danger! Leave at once!" Jameson warned. "Cursed?!" Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred said the same time, except Shaggy and Scooby said it nervously while Fred said it excitedly. "Yes ever since the zoo brought over those artifacts from Asia to put into they're habitats this zoo has been cursed. And now the only way the Monkey God will be pleased is if he can steal away animal sacrifices!" Jameson explained. Scooby and Shaggy fainted. "Well thanks for the help Mr. Jameson." Fred said. "Yer welcome." He said. "The youth of today..." He said under his breath. The three looked around for any sign of suspicious activity. The three walked past a dropped, melted ice cream cone. Shaggy and Scooby stopped. "You guys aren't seriously thinking.." Fred asked disgusted. "No!" Shaggy retorted "We're not animals! Well I mean I am but I have dignity!" Scooby defended. They continued to walk further when Scooby and Shaggy secretly ran back and licked the ice cream off of the ground. They then ran back to Fred. The three stood in front of the lion habitat. "Like, it's kinda chilly out tonight, don't you think?" Asked Shaggy as a hand secretly opened the lion habitat and wafted raw meat smell towards the sleeping lion who awoke and moved towards the smell. "We still haven't found anything suspicious." Fred complained. "What's the point of being Head of Security if there's nothing to secure?" Scooby turned around and was face-to-face with a giant lion. Scooby began to whimper. "What is it Scooby I'm on a rant!" Fred said. "Lion!" Scooby shouted. The two turned around and screamed. "Run!" Fred ordered. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby bolted as quickly as they could from the lion. The three ran into the gift shop and the lion followed. They all posed as mannequins while the lion sniffed all three of them. When he got to Scooby, Scooby sneezed. "Gesundheit." Shaggy said. "Thanks." Scooby thanked. The lion roared. "Ahhhhhh!!" They al ran screaming from the gift shop the lion in hot pursuit. --- Daphne and Velma walked to the monkey habitat. "Aww those monkeys are is cute!" Daphne admired. "Monkeys can be pretty vicious. They get angry if you mimic their movements or eat their food." Velma warned. "Aw look he's dancing!" Daphne pointed to one of the monkeys. She began to mimic the dance and eat a banana. Velma face-palmed. The monkey began to screech wildly. "I know we're having fun Willy!" Daphne said to the monkey. "Daphne he's angry not having fun!" Velma explained. All of a sudden the Stone Monkey Idol floated out of the monkey's habitat and in front of the girls. "Don't anger my monkey sons and daughters!" The monkey idol warned as its eyes glowed a bright red. "Jeepers! What is that? Willy do you know this guy?" Daphne asked. "Daphne let's get out of here!" Velma yelled. The two ran away as the stone idol followed them. They ran from the Asia habitats to the Africa habitats and they ran into Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby. "What're you guys running from?" Asked Fred. "Would you believe a stone monkey idol?" Velma explained. "What about you?" "A loud lion!" Scooby piped in. "I bet I could reason with him." Daphne said. The lion blocked the one path and the idol blocked the other. "I think our only option is to run!" Shaggy screamed. Chase scene starts The gang splits, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne running one way and Fred and Velma running the other. The lion follows Fred and Velma while the idol follows the others. Fred and Velma run to the carrousel and the lion follows. They hop off and turn the merry-go-round onto high mode and it began to spin super fast until the lion flew off. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby run in with the hippos. They hop on a bunch of different one's heads until they get onto land and run away. The idol follows but gets scared away by a chomping hippopotamus. The five all ran from the lion and the stone monkey idol. They ran into the aquarium section of the zoo. The gang runs ahead of their pursuers and they hatch a plan. They roll a display shark at their pursuers. Both of them get frightened and run away. Chase scene ends "This zoo is like super cursed!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Let's go investigate the monkey habitat where that scary statue came from." Velma suggested. --- "Oh no! Willy is gone!" Daphne exclaimed as the gang walked into the empty habitat. "Willy?" Fred asked. "One of the monkeys that was in here. And Daphne's right. He's gone." Velma noticed. The gang searched for clues. Scooby sniffed around until his nose sniffed out a small cylinder. "What's this?" He asked. Velma picked it up and unscrewed its lid. "Some sort of white powder. Hmmmm..." She said. "Like, why would a canister of powder be in a habitat for monkeys?" Shaggy asked. "What's she doing here?" Daphne asked pointing to Marie Lu who walked into the reptile enclosure. "The zoo's closed. This seems like a job for the head of security!" Fred exclaimed proudly with his hands on his hips. "Let's follow her." The gang snuck into the reptile enclosure which was lit by a dim black light. "Where'd she go?" Shaggy asked. "Where'd who go?" Asked a voice behind the gang. "Agh!!" They all screamed turning around to see the creepy janitor Jameson. "Oh it's only you Jameson." Fred sighed, relieved while the other continued to shiver over the janitor's creepy appearance. "I thought I warned the to leave or suffer the fate of the missing animals!" He shouted. "Agh!!!" Screamed the gang again. "I suggest you leave before you meet you doom!" Jameson said ominously disappearing into the shadows. "Does anybody have a breath mint. My breath wreaks!" "Ah- nooo." The gang all said. "Dooooooooommmmm!!!" He warned again, leaving through the door. "He creepy." Scooby said. Daphne walked over to a snake and began hissing. The snake hissed back. "We should get out of here..." Daphne warned. "Why?" Velma asked. "Draco over here told me that he hears something creepy coming." Daphne said. All of a sudden the monkey idol broke through the door. "Begone or become human sacrifices to the God of Monkeys!" The idol laughed. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. The gang ran through the reptile enclosure passing by many different snakes, lizards, etc. "Daphne this would be a great time to tell your reptile friends to help us out!" Fred said as the gang was backed into a corner by the idol. "Ssssssssss...." Daphne hissed sticking her tongue out like a snake. "This isn't going to work Fred! She can't actually speak to animals." Velma said. All of a sudden the snakes and lizards broke out of their glass cages and habitats and jumped onto the stone idol. "How did she-?" Velma asked. "There's no time to question how that was possible, let's just get out of here!" Fred ordered as they ran past the monkey idol who was being bombarded by reptiles. As the gang got out of the reptile enclosure, they hear an car revving and driving away. "Who would that be at this hour?" Velma wondered. "Definitely not Mr. Creepy Janitor, I see him napping in his office right now." Shaggy said, pointing to a figure asleep in front of a tv. The gang ran to see a white van drive away from the zoo. "After that Van!" Fred shouted. The gang hopped in the Mystery Machine and drove after the van. The monkey idol bursted out of the reptile enclosure and flew after the Mystery Machine. The Mystery Machine was in hot pursuit of the van until someone in the van opened the back door, releasing some exotic birds onto the windshield. "I can't see!" Fred shouted. "Whoah!" Shouted the gang as Fred accidentally drove into a ditch. The stone idol laughed and flew back towards the zoo. Fred sighed. "At least my baby's not damaged." Fred stroked the van. "Let's take her back to the zoo. I think I have an idea of how to lure those animal thieves back here." Velma said. "Yes then I, head of security, shall be rewarded for saving the zoo!" Fred exclaimed. "Good work Velm!" Fred punched her arm playfully. "Ow." She stated. Daphne whistled and all of the birds that the animal thieves released from their van flew onto Daphne's arms. "Let's get you guys home!" She said excitedly. "And all of your friends!" "How does she do it?" Scooby said amazed. He and Shaggy clapped. --- "Alright here's the plan. We're all going to pretend to leave the zoo except Shaggy and Scooby. Meanwhile the rest of us will wait in Jameson's office while the stone idol will go after you. Just lure him over here and we'll handle the rest." Fred explained. "Like, why should we get chased by a freaky-deaky cursed monkey?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah, freaky-deaky!" Scooby repeated. "Because I will let you take an eating break, but just this once." Fred said. "How long do you think we'll have this job Fred?" Velma asked. "Anyway go get 'Em boys." Fred encouraged. The two walked around towards the Arctic habitats. "Like I can't believe our friends got scared away by a cursed stone idol." Shaggy said in a terribly acted voice. "How rude." Scooby said. "The stone idol is about as scary as a goldfish." Shaggy taunted. The idol hovered towards the two friends. "How dare you mock the God of all monkeys!" The idol yelled. It flew after Shaggy and Scooby who were running towards Jameson's office. Velma, Daphne, and Fred were inside with the sleeping Jameson "Now Velma!" Fred shouted. Velma hit a button on a remote transmitter. All of a sudden the stone idol dropped to the ground. "Way to go Velma!" Daphne cheered. "I just interrupted the frequency of whoever was controlling the idol." Velma explained. "Wooohoo!" Fred cheered, put his hands up, but he accidentally knocked the sleeping Jameson's head off. "Ahhhh!" Fred screamed. "That shouldn't happen..." Velma said. "Jeepers! Jameson's a dummy!" Daphne showed Fred and Velma the dummy head. "Hmmmm...! I've got it! Let's take control of this stone idol and send it back to its owners!" Velma said. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed when he saw the idol hover again. It flew the other way to a white van. The gang followed it, Velma still controlling it. The gang opened the back of the van to see two hooded figures. They ran out of the car, but Velma made the stone idol follow them. "Run!" Screamed the one. "What do you think I'm doing dimwit!" The one retorted. The stone idol chased them into the alligator habitat where they ran into the water but then alligators rose up and growled at them. "Ahhhh!" They both screamed falling into some mud. "We got them!" Daphne cheered. "Way to go Bill and Tim!" She thanked the alligators. Scooby giggled. --- Two police officers surrounded the hooded figures. Jane was also there. "So who is behind this zoo's curse?" Jane asked the gang. Scooby pulled down their hoods and licked the mud off of their faces. "Jameson and some guy I've never seen before?!" The police officers and Jane said in unison. "Maybe this'll help you recognize him." Velma said. "Wait, you do it Fred...I don't wanna look." Fred applied the make-up to the man's face to reveal it to be the zoo's clown. "Mr. Giggles! Sad face..." Jane said disappointed. "Take off the makeup now so I can explain the mystery Fred." Velma said. Fred wiped it off. "Ok. After Jameson overheard how much Marie would pay for the zoo animals, he decided to team up with a good friend to sell the zoo animals to buyers who wanted exotic pets and would pay a lot of money for them." Velma explained. "They started a rumor about the artifacts from Asia being cursed to get away with the thefts while guards were on duty. One of them controlled the monkey idol while the other took as many animals as they could into their van." Fred explained. "We figured out it was Mr. Giggles for two reasons. One, he was didn't have the skill to make elaborate balloon animals. This showed us he really wasn't an actual properly trained clown. What really solidified him as the culprit, however, was the white powder in the monkey habitat. It turned out to be make-up used majorly by clowns." Daphne explained. "We didn't know that the mastermind was Jameson until we found out he replaced himself with a dummy in his office so it wouldn't look like he was absent while the thefts were taking place." Velma said. "We would've-" Started Jameson. "Like, hold on a second I don't get one thing. Why was Marie Lu snooping around here at nighttime if she isn't the culprit?" Shaggy asked. "I can answer that." Marie said emerging from the reptile enclosure. "I can't bear to let these animals be alone, trapped in these prison walls, so I sleep here every night." "Don't you have a mansion?" Velma asked, surprised. "The animals are my top priority." Marie explained. "As I was saying we-" Jameson started. "Yeah top priority!" Squawked Polly. "We would've been rich if it weren't for ye meddling kids!!!!!!!" Jameson screamed so no one could interrupt him. "Ha ha what he said." Said Mr. Giggles in a clown voice, causing Velma to flinch. He cleared his throat and said in a gruff voice, "I mean, what he said. Geesh you pretend to be a clown for a few days and all of a sudden you can't stop!" The two were dragged away. "Way to go Head of Security Jones!" Congratulated Jane. "It was no biggie. And I think you'll find your zoo is in tip top shape." Fred said. All of a sudden the escaped lion lunged by and several snakes and lizards crawled all around causing guests to scream. Jane gave Fred a disapproving look. "Be free my babies!" Cheered Marie. "Scooby-Dooby-Zoo!" Scooby cheered. More guests screamed and things were heard crashing and breaking. "Do you want the badge back er-" Fred asked awkwardly. "Get out." Jane said, angrily. The gang sprinted away. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *City Zoo **African Animal Habitats **Asian Animal Habitats ***Monkey Habitat **Reptile Enclosure **Gift Shop **Aquarium **Arctic Animal Habitats Cast and Characters Villains *Cursed Monkey Idol *Escaped Lion Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Talking to Animals Quotes *"Well at least some of us are professional." -Velma Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes